


Wedding Planner of the Century

by Oparu



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Lauren are getting married and Kenzi's employed all her incredibly useful skills to make sure it's a wedding worthy of her bestie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planner of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/gifts).



> You mentioned Bo and Lauren getting married and heading off into the sunset and the idea of Kenzi being in charge of the most epic of all weddings was irresistible.

"They fell off a truck," Kenzi said, avoiding his eyes.

"Trucks don't carry fields of tulips around here."

She shrugged, paying attention to her floral arrangement and still not looking at him. "A truck in Amsterdam."

"I don't want to ask, do I?" Hale said, shaking his head and carefully mimicking the arrangement of tulips as he'd been told. They were beautiful, unconventional for a wedding, sure, but there were enough of them that they could have been transported to the Netherlands.

"You can ask, just don't hold me responsible for the answers you get that you won't like."

"Who's saying I won't like it?" He picked up one of the delicate orchids that must have 'fallen off a boat' somewhere between Asia and Light Fae's chapel and tucked it into Kenzi's hair. Her hair was up in a series of intricate braids. A few stray bright blue extensions made the braids stand out from her black hair in a less than traditional fashion, but it suited her. She hadn't changed yet; it was early- coffee defcon three early- and the sun poured through windows, painting the tulips gold.

"You saying fae nobility understands the importance of connections?"

"We might." He ducked behind a vine-and-flower-wrapped column where the fresh flowers blended it with the ancient carvings. "I might," Hale corrected when Kenzi stared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying I'm not against an iPad that's got a history."

Kenzi smirked. "Be good, pied-piper, and I'll see what I can do for you while the lovebirds are off on their honeymoon."

He winked at her. "I might hold you to that."

"We'll see what Dima can find."

When the flowers were finished to Kenzi's standards, she went to the catering tent to check on the food. It was an eclectic mix: roast pig, several fae delicacies, cheeses, four kinds of salad, more potatoes than he'd ever seen in various dishes, an enormous pile of _blini_ and a cake. To call it a fairy castle was to do it an injustice, like comparing the castle at Disneyworld with an ancient fae castle in the old world. Two tiny figures, animated with a minor glamour, walked up the path of icing to the castle, one in a leather jacket, the other wearing a lab coat. They held hands, made their journey to the top, then magically returned to walk up again.

"How did you manage this?" Hale finally had to ask, after he'd watched the happy couple three times.

"Trick did. I got the cake, he made the little lovebirds jaunt their way up. Cute, isn't it? If I could get anyone to believe that I had done it with sugar, I could make a mint. My aunty would never believe me if I told her what I'd done with cake."

Hale followed Kenzi through the food, trying to take it all in. He'd been to extravagant to the point of overdone "Did Trick pay for it too?"

"Nah, we wouldn't let him. Bo occasionally gets paid in things of monetary value and Lauren gets a salary from the Ash. Neither of them are any good at shopping or event planning so they, wisely, left it to me. They paid what they had and I made it go a bit further." Kenzi grabbed a sliver of some sort of roast and held it up for him to try. "Open your mouth."

He ate it from her fingers obediently and grinned. "How far is a bit?"

"A big bit, maybe a lot--" she said, shrugging. "This is my best friend and the only time she's getting married, I couldn't let it be ordinary."

"The flowers, the food, the cake--" he paused and glanced back at the cake. "Kenzi, that cake--"

"There's a double chocolate layer, a single chocolate layer, a white chocolate layer and one boring not-chocolate layer for the boring people. There will be some boring people, won't there? And dancing!" She ducked behind the enormous pile of _blinis_. "What's the fae equivalent of a drunken uncle dancing? Dyson?"

"Wolf boy might mope, but he's got moves when he wants them." Hale reached for the roast, nabbing another sliver of meat before she slapped his hands away. "A granddaughter of the Blood King's wedding is a big deal, even if it is to a human. The heads of Finarvin, Bukharin and Zamora will all have to make an appearance. My family's met Bo before, so they might all come, though probably to see the set up and eat the food."

"I got enough vodka for a proper Russian wedding, which ought to be enough for the Fae, especially if Trick makes good on his promise to open up the bar. Bo's family and she deserves the best." Kenzi waved him over to admire the two tables she had filled with vodka. There were brands he recognised from his time in the human world, and several where he couldn't read the labels at all.

"I hope none of these fell of the truck."

"Vodka doesn't fall off trucks," she promised him, stroking one of the bottles. "It breaks too many of the bottles. This was the family discount. Bo's family."

"And Lauren's about to be family." He wrapped his arm around Kenzi's shoulder. "How are you going to feel about that? Moving into a real apartment--"

"I'm not moving. Chez Bo and Kenzi will just have to be Chez Kenzi from now on. I'm sure Bo will visit when she gets sick of having to clean everything up."

"Lauren's not that much of a stickler."

"I hope not. Bo barely remembers to wash the dishes on a good day, let alone a mediocre one when she's been fighting or a truly terrible one, when she's been fighting a lot. Though really, Lauren can't really expect her to do the dishes on a really terrible day, because it's been a really terrible day and who wants to do dishes after that? I mean really...dishes are bad enough on a good day when they're not so bad."

His heart swelled in his chest. "You're going to miss her, aren't you?"

"Miss her? I'll see her all the time."

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah you will, but there will be times when you don't see her, when she's busy, when she's with Lauren..."

Kenzi turned in his arms, hugging him close. "I'll see her all the time."

"Oh yeah."

"And she'll be happy."

He nodded and held her tight. "Course she will."

"And she won't accidentally suck Lauren dry because they're bound together, right?"

"Being bound in marriage will raise Lauren above being simply--"

Kenzi cleared her throat. "I am not simple."

"Being human. Lauren's chi will be linked with Bo's, making her life more fae than the average human. Present company, of course, is absolutely not average."

"I'll drink to that," Trick said, reaching for one of the bottles off the table. He chose one labeled in Russian and Kenzi left Hale's embrace to approve.

"Barkeep knows his stuff."

"As do you. Kenzi, I'm truly impressed by this. I haven't seen a wedding spread like this in centuries. Too often Light Fae wedding feasts turn into gourmet affairs that go on for days but feel like exercises in starvation."

"We eat Russian style, your majesty, no one will be hungry, not for days. If they can remember any of it through the vodka."

"How many courses are you planning on?"

"As many as it takes."

Trick opened the bottle of vodka he'd chosen and poured three shots. "My own wedding feast would look somewhat inadequate in comparison, and mine was the feast of a king."

"Well, our little princesses deserve the best." Kenzi lifted her shot glass to the both men. "To the wedding of the century!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'to the wedding planner of the century'," Hale said, holding up his glass to her.

Trick joined him. "Kenzi, this is truly amazing. I couldn't have done better."

"Not for the price," she said, grinning.

Their glasses clinked together and they downed their shots. Trick had chosen the good vodka and it warmed instead of burning. Hale patted Kenzi's shoulder, shaking his head in wonder.

"Can't wait to see what you have planned for the reception."

"It's all about kidnapping the bride," she said. "I hope you're ready to grab Lauren and run off with her."

"I'm sure I'll be able to sing her away. Bo's never going to be able to stand up to your bargaining skills to get her back though."

Kenzi poured a second round. "Maybe she'll need you to help, gramps."

Trick's offended look turned into laughter and the three of them shared another toast, this time to their dear friends, who had managed to find each other.


End file.
